


Happy to see you

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Pike/McCoy Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trektober, pillow biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Leonard is surprised by his lover arriving sooner than expected.





	Happy to see you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I chose: "Pillow biting"  
Hope you enjoy!

Leonard stood in front of a big window, a cup of coffee in his hands. 

He was currently in his hotel room. A way too expensive hotel in his opinion. But Starfleet was paying so he couldn't care less. 

He and other more or less famous figures were here to attend a charity event that went over the whole weekend. Definitely not one of the doctor's favourite activities, but it's wasn't like he had much of a say in these decisions. Even if he had, Jim would have probably dragged him along anyway. 

Leonard took a sip from his coffee and glanced at the clock. He should probably go to sleep soon. 

But before he could even move away from the window there was a knock on his door. 

It startled the doctor a bit. He didn't expect any visitors at this time. Jim was out with Spock and Nyota, and Boyce as well as Pike shouldn't arrive till tomorrow morning. 

However, Leonard quickly recovered from his surprise, put his mug down before going to the door and opening it. 

As soon as the door was open, the doctor was pushed back into the room and kissed roughly. 

He let out a surprised gasp, which was immediately used to deepen the kiss. Leonard heard the door close and a moment later he was pushed against it.

Leonard wrapped his arms around the other man, relaxing. "I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow?" he got out between kisses. 

"Couldn't wait to see you." Pike replied, voice low and a grin on his face. 

The doctor smiled shyly. It was still kind of new for him. While yes, they have been together already for more than half a year, Leonard had been in space more often than not, so there wasn't so much time they could spend together.

"I'm happy to see you." Leonard admitted.

Christopher's grin turned into a smile and he kissed his partner again. This time slow and soft. 

They moved to the bed without breaking the kiss. Only as Pike gently pushed Leonard onto it they broke contact. 

The doctor quickly pulled off his shirt and threw it aside, followed by his pants.

Chris watched him for a moment with both love and hunger in his eyes. Then he undressed himself and climbed on the bed only in boxers. 

Leonard wrapped his arms around Christopher again and pulled him down for a kiss. 

The Admiral, however, quickly went away from the doctor's mouth and instead to his jaw, down to his neck and shoulder, leaving little marks along the way. Leaving Leonard gasping and moaning softly. 

Pike moved further down to one of Leonard's nipples. Swirling his tongue around it before taking it in his mouth and sucking lightly. He repeated this on the doctor's other nipple as well. 

Leonard moaned louder and arched his back slightly. "Chris, darlin', please not so much teasing, been so long. Need you." he gasped, not caring how needy he sounded. 

Chris parted from his lover with a grin. If he wouldn't feel similar, he would have probably teased Leonard for being so impatient. But now he stood up instead. Gathering a package lube from his trouser pocket. 

"Turn around for me baby." he said as he climbed back on the bed. 

A feeling of satisfaction filled Chris as Leonard immediately complied. 

"So beautiful." he whispered and traced his fingers over the doctor's back. 

"Chris." Leonard whined, wanting his partner to finally get on with it.

It earned him a chuckle from the older man. 

Then Chris pulled down Leonard's boxers before pouring lube over his fingers. 

He gently teased the doctor's entrance until Leonard was moaning again and pushing his ass back. As he then inserted one finger Leonard let out something between a happy sigh and a moan. Making Chris smile fondly at his lover.

Not long after this, the Admiral inserted another finger, scissoring Leonard. 

The doctor bit down on his pillow, trying to keep his moan in like this or at least muffle them without suffocating himself. He tends to be rather loud and doesn't want the whole hotel to hear him. Especially not when it was full of Starfleet personnel.

Pike lets him. For now

Another finger is added and pumped in and out. Leonard kept muffling his moans with the pillow but also started fucking himself on Christopher's fingers. 

But after a few more moments Pike pulled his fingers out, which earned him a whine from his lover.

"Patience. In a bit, I fill you up and fuck you into the mattress just like you love it." Chris soothed and quickly pulled down his boxer, before coating his own cock in lube. 

He then positioned himself behind Leonard. "Ready?" he asked softly.

The doctor nodded eagerly so Christopher slowly pushed into him. When he was fully seated inside Leonard Chris gave him a bit of time to adjust. 

Leonard was still biting down on the pillow. He breathed in and out deeply through his nose and relaxed around Chris. 

As the Admiral felt this he started to move. First slowly. But he quickly speeded up. 

Chris bent down and whispered into Leonard's ear: "No stop hurting that poor pillow and moan for me, baby." 

But Leonard shook his head, a bit embarrassed. 

Chris however, was already used to this kind of behaviour from his lover. He changed his angle a bit and pulled the doctor's hair.

Leonard let out a loud moan as his lover kept on hitting his prostate. It made him quickly forget where he was and why he wanted to keep quiet.

"Not gonna last long if you keep that up!' the doctor informed Chris.

"Me neither. You just feel so good, babe." Was the answer.

Pike now wrapped one of his hands around Leonard's cock and started stroking it, while keeping up his fast and rough pace.

A few moments later Leonard was coming with a scream of his lover's name, who followed not long after, spilling his seed into the doctor. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. 

Pike needed a while to motivate himself to pull out of Leonard and stand up to get a washcloth.

As he came back the doctor already had rolled on his back so Christopher could easily clean him.

After that, he climbed into bed beside his partner, who immediately cuddled up to him. Chris pressed a kiss into Leonard's hair and pulled the covers over them. 

"Love you." Len muttered sleepily and closed his eyes.

Pike smiled down at him and whispered: "Love you too." 


End file.
